Kyouran Tetsu
"I couldn't chose just one form. So I combined three." - Kev-Mas Colcha Kyouran Tetsu was a lightsaber form that Kev-Mas Colcha created, that was very strong, fast, and precise, but was very physically draining, and confusing to learn by most users. It was intended to confuse the opponent. It utilized a rare weapon, the Greatsaber. Description Application Kyouran Tetsu, or Hidden Fury in Gamatsu, is exactly what the name implies, and at first starts out looking like one form, but then quickly cycles through many forms, to confuse an unaware opponent. It is intended to at first dispatch opponents with one single greatsaber, with force powered two handed strikes and sweeps, much like Djem So. However, when the user feels they are being forced into the defensive, or begin to face multiple opponents, they quickly split their greatsaber into two sabers - a main handed normal lightsaber, and an off handed Shoto. They defend with the off hand saber, blocking blow after blow with it, and returning the attacks with the main handed saber. When they go back on the offensive, and have recovered their energy, they then switch over to apply elements of Juyo with two sabers. After this, they switch over to a flurry of twin blade attacks, leaving the opponent no chance to regain their advantage. However, they may just disengage their off hand saber, and switch to a one-handed variant of Djem So after they regain advantage, using offensive force attacks with their off hand some times. This is usually done when they are in cramped spaces or against certain opponents. Mental Requirements In order to successfully use this form, the user must be intelligent and quick thinking, to be able to find openings in the opponent's defenses, predict their movements, and effectively change combat methods. Known moves and Maneuvers Opening Stances and Salutes Greatsaber When using one greatsaber, the opening stance involves standing with their main hand side facing the opponent, holding their saber with both hands out from their body, pointed upward in a diagonal motion in the direction of their off hand side, and the opening salute involved bringing the saber upright and held straight, while turning to face the opponent directly. Two Sabers When using two sabers, the opening stance was a bit more complex. The user would hold the main hand saber with one hand, pointing outwards from their main side, and with the off hand saber held the same way, but pointing towards the main hand side from the off hand side. There were two opening salutes for holding two sabers, and they depended on the opponent's actions, and even then they varied more. A defensive salute, would be used for defense, and it would simply move the off hand saber to deflect a blow, wherever that might be, and then the main hand saber would swing at the opponent, making a "two saber parry". An offensive salute, would involve first attacking with the main hand saber with a strike or sweep, and then anticipating a counter-attack with the off-hand saber. One Saber When using one normal saber, the opening stance was to hold the saber at the main hand side, pointing towards the off hand side, with their bare off hand, ready to send force attacks crossed against the main hand below the saber. The opening salute involved swinging the main hand and off hand apart, with the saber slashing at the opponent, and readying an offensive force attack to send at the unsuspecting opponent. Offensive Maneuvers Kyouran Tetsu, was a form that did not focus on merely disabling an opponent, it was intended to kill, and do nothing else. Thus, all of the offensive maneuvers are kill moves. Sai cha Kyouran Tetsu made use of Sai cha. Sai tok Kyouran Tetsu also made use of Sai tok. Defensive Maneuvers Saber barrier While using two lightsabers, Kyouran Tetsu made use of Saber barrier. Against Smart Opponents However, if the user encounters a smart opponent, who predicts their movements, they may improvise their moves to adapt to the combat situation. Lightsaber Design A user of Kyouran Tetsu used a Greatsaber, composed of one longer hilt with a blade guard slightly before the emitter, and another hilt with the emitter attached to the other saber's pommel. The main saber was essentially had a doubly long and powerful blade when it was just one saber, as it used the power from all crystals. The secondary saber was a shoto that when you subtracted its blade length from the whole saber's blade length, the end result was the main hand saber's blade length. Known Practitioners This form was specifically used by members of the Colcha Family, and the Kev-Mas Colcha who was born in the Rise of the Empire Era, as well as the Kev-Mas Colcha who was born in the Legacy Era used it. Also, Vincent Mikaru, mutual apprentice of the Legacy Era Kev-Mas used it sometimes as well, but most often used his own style, Tsurugi Enkatsu. Category:Lightsaber Form Category:Colcha Family